


Her

by MelanieCampbell



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieCampbell/pseuds/MelanieCampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph's car went offline yet again. <br/>We join Ranger as he rushes to the scene. To her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

** "Her" **

 

**I wrote this for a challenge.**

**Thanks Captain for your beta work.**

**Enjoy!**

 

 

       Ranger watched from the driver's seat of his Porsche 911. He had received the usual alert that Stephanie's car had went offline. Tank sent him her coordinates and he rushed through the city to find her, as his heart tried to escape his chest. The anxiety was too much. He had to see her. To know she was alright. The moment he pulled in at her location, he spotted her. He could tell she was unharmed, and he found he could breathe again. She sat on the curb of the sidewalk with an almost bored expression on her face, as Morelli paced in front of her waving his arms in the air and yelling. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her roll her eyes. As if she knew he were watching, she look up directly towards him. Ranger smiled at her. His smiles were always just for her. She smiled in return, and her eyes lit up. Before he could get out, she got up and started making her way towards him. Morelli stopped his pacing and stared at her. She never took her eyes away from Ranger. She didn't even notice that Morelli's jaw dropped as she walked past him, to Ranger's car, and got in. Ranger reached over and tucked some of her curls back behind her ear.

"You alright?" He whispered.

She nodded.

Then, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Steph didn't notice when Morelli walked up to her side of the car, or when he banged on the window. She was more focused on deepening the kiss with Ranger.

Morelli threw his hands up in the air, yelled something about them being through, and stomped off.

Steph didn't care. She was in Ranger's arms.

 

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
